XOXO
by hannahbaby9202
Summary: Michael and Claudia might just be getting a divorce. Frank and Denise are as happy as ever. All others included.
1. A Divorce?

I don't own any of the characters.

Please R&R!!

"Claudia Joy Holden, it is unacceptable!" Michael was screaming at his wife, Claudia Joy.

"Michael I was just having a little fun!"

"Fun is not dancing on tables with one of your friends! If you wanted to have fun you should have just went shopping!"

Claudia Joy turned to walk away.

"Claudia Joy, do NOT walk away from me!"

"Michael, I will do whatever I damn well please! You do not own me, so you do not get to tell me what to do! I am so sick of this! I'm not on of your officers!"

"Claudia"

"I'm done. I'm done coming second to the army. I'm done with you telling me what to do. I'm just done."

"What do you mean you are done?"

"I mean Michael, I want a divorce." and with that Claudia Joy walked out of the room.

Michael sat there for a second. He didn't know what to do. He knew if he went after her things could only get worse. So, he decided to let her cool off. I mean she wouldn't really leave him would she? Not after 18 years of marriage.

Elsewhere, Denise and Frank were having a talk in their living room.

"So, how has nursing been? I haven't seen that much of you lately."

"Good. I know it's been awhile since we have actually got to sit down and talk."

"Yes, it has."

"Frank, I have to talk to you."

"Yeah sweetheart, what is it?"

"A man kissed me the other day. Please don't start yelling yet. Let me explain. I had just got off work and I went to the Humpbar. Claudia Joy and Roxy got on the table and started dancing. Don't worry, I didn't join them., but a man did grab me by the arm and kiss me. I didn't kiss back, but I thought I should tell you."

"Well, thank you for your honesty, but I'm not sure if I believe that you didn't kiss back."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Denise you're a beautiful woman and let's face it I'm not getting any younger."

"Frank, I swear I didn't kiss back, I love YOU! No one else but you!"

With that they went back into their bedroom.

Trevor and Roxy's

"Well I think it is cute that you and Claudia Joy went dancing on some tables."

"You do?"

"Yeah, just because you moved up here with me didn't mean I wanted you to completely change your life. I want you to have fun."

"Thank you, I just don't know if Michael feels the same way about Claudia."

"Well even if they do fight about it, I'm sure they will be okay. They've been married for a long time and I'm pretty sure it's a happy marriage."

"You know what? I think you're right, but right now I think we need to think about us."

"What do you mean. "think about us ""

"I mean I really want to kiss you right now."

"Ohh really? Well what if I said I wanted to kiss you back?"

"I would say hurry up!"

Roxy lifted her chin up to meet her husband's lips. They kissed and made love right there, on the couch.


	2. Denise's

2 in the morning and someone was knocking on Denise Sherwood's door.

"Who could it be this early?" Frank asked his wife.

"I don't know. I'm going to go put on a robe and answer it."

"Claudia Joy, what are you doing here so early?" Denise asked her best friend.

"Michael and I got into a fight a few hours ago. I went out and I had a little bit too much alcohol."

"Well would you like me to take you home?"

"No, Michael is there."

"Claudia Joy, just how big was this fight?"

"Big enough that I told him I want a divorce."

"What?"

"Well, I am so tired of coming after the army."

"Claudia Joy, we all have to do it."

"I know, Denise, but in 18 years of marriage you thin at lease ONCE I would come first!"

"Okay, okay, so what do you want me to do? Do you want to stay in the guest bedroom?"

"Only if it's not going to be a problem for you."

"Claudia, you are my best friend and you need help. It is never a problem for me."

"Hey honey, who is it?" Frank asked walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Frank." Claudia Joy answered.

"Hi, Claudia Joy. You okay?" Frank replied.

"I think she needs to go rest I will talk to you in a second." Denise told Frank.

In the guest bedroom Denise is getting the bed ready for Claudia Joy while she is sitting in a chair.

"You know, Denise, I don't know if I meant what I said." Claudia Joy said out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?"

"Telling Michael I want a divorce. I'm not so sure if I do, but at the same time I know in my heart that I do want one."

"Well, Claudia Joy I really don't know what to tell you. I know Michael love you very much. I know that you love him too. I also know that you haven't ever came first and maybe it was just time to let go, but then again, maybe it wasn't."

"I'm so confused." Claudia Joy started crying.

Denise ran over to her and held her.

"Hey, hey, hey. How about tonight you sleep some and get some rest and then tomorrow we will sort this all out?"

"Okay." Claudia Joy responded just as the phone rang.

"You go to bed, I will get that."

"Okay." and with that Claudia Joy fell asleep.

Briiinnnng.Briinnnng.

"Major Sherwood's Residence."

"Denise, is Claudia Joy there?" it was Michael.

"Yes, she is."

"Can I speak to her?"

"She's sleeping right now, but I will tell her you called in the morning."

"Thank you, and did she tell you?"

"Yes, she did."

"Okay, I was just wondering. Good Night Denise."

"Good night, Michael." Denise hung up the phone, as Frank walked downstairs.

"Hey, who was one the phone?"

"Michael, he was calling to see if Claudia Joy came here."

"Oh. Okay. So, what is going on?"

"Well it's a lot of information, but I think I have time to tell you. Claudia Joy said her and Michael got into it and she told him she wanted a divorce, but then when I was in the guest room making up the bed for her, she said she really didn't know if it was the right thing to do."

"Wow. Well, I'm sure they will work through it."

"I hope so."

"You coming back to bed?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	3. It's Really Over

"Mmm, Claudia Joy, what time is it?" Michael asked his wife.

When he got no reply, he turned to the other side of the bed just to see it empty. That's when he remembered everything that had happened the night before. He started sobbing a little. It couldn't be over. It just can't. Was all he was thinking. I love her. What did I do? Why didn't I just let it go that she had a little fun? Then, this whole thing wouldn't have happened. Did he really love the army more than her? Would he never really hold her again? All of these questions fled through Michael's mind. Then, he got dressed and decided to go find her.

Denise went downstairs and entered the guest bedroom. Claudia Joy was still sleeping so, Denise went over and gave her a little nudge.

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead."

"Hi. What am I doing here? Oh, wait I remember." her voice suddenly had a hint of sadness in it.

"Michael called last night."

"What for?"

"Just to see if you were here and make sure you were okay."

"Oh ok."

"Well, I'm going to go start breakfast. Why don't you freshen up a little and then we will go find Pamela and Roxy and tell them what is going on. Maybe they will have some advice."

"Okay."

Denise left the room and Claudia Joy just sat there thinking.

Did I make the decision to fast? Should I really give up after 18 years of marriage? Is it really the end? Can I just go back and erase everything that has happened in the last 24 hours?

She pondered on the questions for a while and then she got up and got ready.

Claudia Joy walked downstairs. Someone was knocking at the door.

"Claudia Joy can you get that?" Denise asked her.

"Yeah sure."

When she opened the door there was Michael.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" his voice sounded as if it was cracking.

"Uhmm. Yeah, give me a sec.", she yelled to Denise, "I'll be right back."

"Claudia Joy, we need to talk."

"I know. How about we walk over to the pond?"

"Sounds like a plan."

On the walk over there, Michael remembered all the times they had taken walks to the pond and every time he would hold her hand. When he reached down to grab it not thinking of anything, but the memories she jerked it away and that made him come to his senses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, it's just the memories took over me."

Claudia Joy didn't say anything she just looked over at him. He had a single tear rolling down his face. It made her sad. She didn't make the decision just to hurt him, she made it for herself.

When they reached the pond they took a seat on the bench.

"Michael, I don't know where to start. I have so many things to say, but I just don't know where to start."

"How about you let me go first?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you think that the army came first. I love you. I wish I could take back the fight that we had. You were just having a little fun. It's not like you stripped or anything. I shouldn't have thrown that big of a fit. I don't want a divorce. I want you to come home. I don't know if I can live without being able to hold you, to run my fingers through your hair, to make love to you, even to rub your feet. Claudia Joy I just really can't live without you."

"Michael, I'm so sorry. I don't feel the same way. You have no idea how many thoughts have been going through my head. Some of them telling me to go through with the divorce and some of them telling me not to. The ones that tell me to get the divorce always seem to defeat the reasons not to. So, Michael I am really sorry, but I'm going to file for divorce papers later today. Goodbye, Michael.."

"Claudia Joy" but it was too late she was running back to Denise's. The whole way there hot tears fell down her face.

Michael was left standing there. He had tears pouring down his eyes because he realized it was over.


	4. Telling Them

Claudia Joy ran into Denise's house as fast as she could.

"Hey, who was at the door earlier and where do you go?"

"It was Michael. He asked me if we could talk. So, I walked down to the pond with him." Claudia Joy said as more and more tears kept running down her face.

Denise just ran over and hugged her.

"Everything is going to be ok. What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry. He said he loved me, and that he wouldn't be able to live without me."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I was really sorry, but I was still going through with the divorce."

"Okay, well I called Roxy and Pamela and Roland. They are going to meet us in the park in half an hour."

"Okay."

Meanwhile at Pamela's, her and Roxy are talking.

"What do you think is so big that they had to tell us in person?" Roxy asked her best friend Pamela Moran.

"I don't know, but I hope everything is okay."

"Me too. Me too."

30 minutes later they were all making there way to the park. They sat down in the 5 chairs.

"Okay, Claudia Joy, what is this news?" Roland asked.

"Me and Michael are getting a divorce."

There was an exchange of oh my god's between Roland, Roxy, and Pamela.

"Did this having anything to do with us dancing on tables?" Roxy asked Claudia Joy.

"A little bit, but most of it is built up stuff that just came out when we were arguing. Don't worry, Roxy, I promise you, it's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry. I always thought that you and Michael had the perfect marriage. Chase and I look up to you two." stated Pamela.

"How did it happen?" Roland asked.

"Well, after he found out about the table dancing, he told me it was unacceptable. I told him I was not one of his officer's he didn't get to tell me what I could and couldn't do. Then, I told him I was tired of coming second to the army and said I wanted a divorce. I went out drinking and then, I went to Denise's. This morning, Michael came to see if we could talk. I told him we could and that we should go to the pond. When we got there, he told me he was sorry and he wanted me to come home, and that he didn't want the divorce. I told him I was sorry because I was going through with the divorce."

"Well, if you need a place to stay you've got all of us."

"Thank you guys. It means a lot. I was wondering if you guys can help me though."

"Of course. What do you need help with?" Roxy asked.

"I need you guys to come with me to get some of my clothes and stuff. Do you think any of you could do that?"

"We all can" said Pamela.

"Thanks."

"When?" Roxy asked.

"Do you want to do it right now?" Roland questioned her.

"Yeah that's fine." and with that they all started making there way to Claudia Joy's old house.


	5. Getting Her Stuff

**Sorry this chapter is really short!**

"I hope he's not home." Claudia Joy said to her friends. They were almost to the Holden residence. 

When they got there, Claudia Joy noticed his truck was gone.

"Okay, let me get my keys." She reached into her purse and grabbed her keys.

They walked into the house. That's when Claudia Joy noticed the empty whisky bottle sitting on the coffee table. She asked Roland to stay downstairs in case Michael got home. He quickly agreed. She walked up to her bedroom followed by Denise, Pamela, and Roxy. When they got up there the first thing her eyes caught was the wedding picture setting on the dresser. They looked so happy. What had happened?

She grabbed some clothes and makeup and then started heading out the door when she heard the familiar sound of the truck pulling in. Then, Roland called out to her and told her Michael was home. 

She took her bag and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Pamela, Roxy, and Denise ran after her. She ran straight to the back door and went out, followed by her friends. Roland was the last one out the door. She didn't want Michael to see her. So they went sideways around the house and waited for him to enter to take off back towards Pamela's house because it was closest. 

"You really don't want to see him do you?" Roxy asked.

"No, not really." Claudia Joy said.

When, Michael entered he could tell she had been there. Her perfume was still lingering in the air. He walked up stairs to the bedroom and he noticed most of her stuff as gone. He felt a sharp pain race through his heart. He walked back downstairs as the tears started coming. He grabbed another whisky bottle and started drinking.


	6. Holding Hostages

Michael called Frank to see if he wanted to go out. Frank agreed knowing Michael had a lot on his mind right now. They met up at a bar and grill on post. They got in and sat down. Frank just got some ginger ale and Michael order Vodka on the rocks.

"Should you really be drinking like that?" Frank asked. Him and Michael had been buddies for a while and Frank had never seen him look so bad.

"Does it matter? Claudia Joy left me and my daughters are off at college."

"You still have your job and if you want to keep it, you can't become a drunk."

"Yeah, my job, one of the reasons Claudia Joy left me. You know what she said? She said she was tired of always coming after the army. Do I really always put after the army?

Do I Frank?"

"Michael I think you've put her ahead of the army many time. I'm just not sure if she knows that."

"Well…" Michael started, but he got cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Him and Frank turned around as fast as they could.

"Everyone stay where you are." shouted a man. A man that Michael knew very well, his name was, Officer George Pratt. Michael had made him retire because he found out that Officer Pratt had raped a woman. Michael wondered how he escaped from custody.

"Michael, I came to see you." Pratt said.

"What for?"

"Just to see how you and you pretty little wife are."

"I swear to god if you laid a finger on Claudia Joy I will kill you with my bear hands."

"I wouldn't be saying stuff like that when I'm the one holding the gun and don't worry I Haven't visited your wife….yet. I'm thinking after I kill you and your little buddy here that's when I will pay a visit to her."

"You son of a bitch." was all Michael got out when a fist knocked him across the face.

"You will talk when you are spoken to. Got it." Michael shook his head yes.

"Good."

The phone started ringing.

"Looks like they already know. They are probably calling to try and save you."

"Hand me the phone." Pratt said to the bartender. The bartender did has he was told and Pratt answered.

"Hello."

"Listen Officer Pratt. We know you have Michael and Frank Sherwood in there" If you kill them, or anyone else in there you will be put to a death sentence. So, if I were you I would let them go."

"I'll let them go when I feel the time is right" Pratt hung up the phone.

Outside, Denise, Claudia Joy, Roxy, Roland, and Pamela arrived.

"Whose in there?" Roxy asked one of the officers.

Just at that moment Joan Burton, Roland's soon to be ex-wife, came over.

"I'm sorry Denise, Claudia Joy. Officer Pratt is holding Frank and Michael hostage. He let everyone else go."

"Officer Pratt. Isn't that who Michael sent to jail a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"How did he get out?"

"He was under custody and when the officer looked away Officer Pratt took his gun and shot him with it. Then, he ran off looking for your husband."

"What does he want with Frank?" Denise asked.

"Well, Michael and Frank came here together. I think he just wants frank so, he can taunt Michael."

"Oh god. This is all my fault if I wouldn't have left Michael then, he wouldn't be here right now." Claudia Joy said.

"No, Claudia Joy, do not think that way. You didn't know this was going to happen. No one did. There is nothing you could've done to change it." Roland told her.

The hostage negotiator walked over to where they were all standing.

"He wants to talk to you Mrs. Holden." he said to her.


	7. I Love You

"Give me the phone." Claudia Joy said to the hostage negotiator. 

"Hello, Officer Pratt." 

"Hi, Claudia Joy. You're on speaker phone."

"Okay. What did you need to talk to me for?"

" I wanted to know if you would like to tell your husband you love him one last time before he dies. I'll let you talk to, but the phone is still going to be on speaker."

"Claudia Joy?" Michael asked. 

"Are you okay?"

"I am right now."

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too." In the background Claudia Joy heard a gunshot. The only thing going through her head is that Michael had just been killed.

Officers ran into the bar. Frank came out. Denise ran to him.

"Oh god. Frank you're okay."

"Denise I love you."

"I love you too."

Denise kissed him for what seemed like ever.

No one else came out for a few minutes. Claudia Joy was crying hysterically. Then, Michael walked out of the bar.

"Oh my god." Roland said.

"Claudia Joy, turn around." Roxy told her. Claudia Joy turned to see Michael walking out.

Claudia Joy ran to him and the first thing she did was hug him and kiss him.

"Michael, I thought you had been shot. I heard the gunshot in the background…"

"Turn's out while I was talking to you on the phone, Frank grabbed the gun and shot Officer Pratt."

"Michael, I was scared so bad. I mean I know I said I wanted a divorce, but I know I could always go back to you if I wanted. I thought I would never be able to touch you again, to feel your lips on mine. Michael, I thought you were dead."

"I know Claudia Joy. I know."

Claudia joy stopped hugging him and looked up at him, "Can I come back home?"

"Of course you can." Michael said and then, he bent down and put his lips on hers and kissed her more passionately than ever before.


	8. Love In the Air

"I'm really glad Claudia Joy and Michael made up." Trevor told his wife.

"Me too. I was beginning to worry that they might never get back together."

"Well, it's 11:00. We should go to bed."

"Ready to go to sleep already?" Roxy asked her husband.

"I didn't say anything about sleep." Trevor said smiling.

He took Roxy's hands and brought her into the bedroom.

"Michael, it's so great to be home again." Claudia Joy whispered to her husband who was lying beside her in bed.

"It's great to have you home again. I really missed you Claudia Joy."

"I missed you too, Michael I really did. It was just so hard for me."

"I know Claudia Joy, and I really am sorry. You have no idea how much I love you."

"Hmm. How about you show me how much you love me?" Claudia Joy asked seductively.

"I would love too."

Frank carried Denise into their house.

"Frank, I was so scared."

"I know you were Denise. I wish I could tell you it will never happen again, but you know with my job, I can't really promise that."

"I know and I'm okay with that, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Well, how about we do something you do like?"

"Like what?"

"Well, how about this?", Frank said as he kissed Denise, "or this?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Can we take this to the bedroom?"

"Of course."

As Frank and Denise got up to walk to their bedroom, Frank lifted her up and carries her into the bedroom.

"Hi, Roland." Joan said.

"Oh. Hey, Joan. I just came to pack up some of my things."

"Okay."

"I guess you heard about the hostage situation that went on today?" Roland asked his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"Yeah. It must have scared Claudia Joy and Denise."

"Well, it did and part of the time we all thought Michael was dead. I've never seen Claudia Joy cry so much. It actually kind of made me think about the things that are most important to me."

"Oh."

"Joan, I realized that I want you in my life. I know I screwed up, but I've missed you more than anything these last few months. I don't think I can live without you any longer Joan."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, these have been the hardest few months of my life, Roland. I have something to tell you, I'm pregnant."


	9. Fun and Games

"You're what?' Roland asked Joan.

"Pregnant."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Soon really soon, but I wanted to make sure first. So, I have an appointment with an OBGYN in 1 week."

"I see."

"Listen, Roland, I know this is a lot to ask, but would you consider moving back in?"

"Yes, of course, I'll move back in. I mean I'm going to be a father. We're going to be parents." Roland said astonished as he picked Joan up and span her.

"MICHAEL! STOP! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Claudia Joy screamed and laughed at the same time as Michael had her above his head spinning her around.

"Okay, okay."

As he put her down he kissed he forehead, then her cheek, which lead to her mouth.

"Very clever, Mr. Holden." Claudia said to her husband.

"I thought so."

Michael started kissing her lips again, each kiss bringing more and more passion than the last.

"Hey, Frank, can you help me in here?" Denise yelled to her husband. She was trying to get something out of the top shelf in the kitchen and she couldn't quite reach.

"Yeah, coming.," Frank said as he walked into the kitchen, "What is it, babe?"

"I can't get down that bowl."

"So I'm guessing you need me to get it down?"

"Yes, please?"

"Okay, but it's going to cost you."

"Cost me what?"

"Well a kiss to start with."

"I think I can do that." Denise said as she kissed her husband.

"That's all I'm asking for." Frank said as he reached up and grabbed the bowl, "here you go."

"Thank you. Here is a thank-you kiss" Denise kissed her husband.

"Well, thank you and I wish we could keep returning thank yous, but I have to go to work."

"I know. Maybe, one more thank you?"

"Okay" laughed Frank as he gave Denise a kiss.


End file.
